Kazemaru
}} Kazemaru is a member of Taiki and a former shinobi of . History Personality arrives to help the Kage]] Kazemaru is a sarcastic, arrogant woman. She has a superiority complex and possesses a personality similar to , according to Rebekka. She is witty, and enjoys poking fun at people, though the latter is usually when she's actually in a good mood. For the most part, Kazemaru is violent and overbearing. She appeals to pain and is quite cruel, having stated quite openly that she wanted to brutally torture , and explained what exactly she wanted to. However, she does express a care towards her teammates and will quickly become murderous towards those who have hurt them. Nevertheless, around her teammates, she is kind but very prideful, often defending herself when she is insulted. This sometimes results in her hurting someone, but this rarely happens because of Maya Fumiko who will quickly break up fights amongst her fellow teammates. Kazemaru seems to enjoy making fun of Rebekka's height since when they arrive in places, Rebekka is usually hidden behind Maya Fumiko since she is the shortest member of the team. When they arrived at the scene where the Kage had been defeated and Kazuko asked when they would get their "arrival" right, Kazemaru said they would when Rebekka grew "a few inches". Appearance Kazemaru is a plump woman with long purple hair held back by a silver spoon-looking ornament with a single strand of hair over her left cheek. Her eyes are supposedly a amethyst red color. She wears a uniform similar to that worn by Maya Fumiko, the only difference being that Kazemaru wears standard shinobi sandals. Kazemaru wears black lipstick, polish and has black swirl markings on her cheeks. It also should be noted that she possesses a . It is later revealed that she is actually a slender female. She takes the form of a fat woman because of her vast chakra, produced from her ability to use and control the and when she uses up this chakra, this form is shown, similar to the Transformation Technique and its effects on Tsunade when released. In her "true form" as it viewed, she wears her purple hair long and gets rid of the spoon-like ornament. She becomes significantly skinnier while maintaining her ample chest. Her uniform overall doesn't change, with the exception that her white obi is tied tighter with a second added in order to keep her shihakusho closed. Plot Fourth Shinobi World War Kazemaru arrived with her fellow team-mates at the scene where the Kage had been defeated, and quickly noticed how badly injured was and consulted with on this, after asked for Katsuyu to bring the Kage to her. She was later seen discussing the next course of action with the rest of her team, suggesting that they take the Kage where they are out of danger and are able to heal without any complications. She also stated that someone needs to stop Madara, and that the team shouldn't split up to do this either, saying that they will need full-strength to defeat Madara. She was the first to sense Noelle Zen Ōnari's arrival on the battlefield and quickly stated of how she would be capable of holding off and , and that she wouldn't give up on it, until she was dead. Abilities Ninjutsu Cursed Seal of Heaven Relationships Rebekka: For the most part, Kazemaru and Rebekka have an over-all good relationship with each other. Although Kazemaru often teases Rebekka over her height, commenting on how Taiki would get their "arrival" right when Rebekka grew a few inches, she does seem to deeply care for Rebekka and actually seems to worry the most about her well-being and safety, doing so more than any of the other members. Maya Fumiko: Since they are partners, Maya and Kazemaru are partly required to have a good relationship with each other, since they have to work with one another in attacks and such. Despite these requirements, their relationships runs deeper than this. They both have a mutual understanding of each other, and often consider each other's feelings when making a decision that would affect their partnership. Haruko: Trivia *Kazemaru's moniker, "Empress of Hell" comes from her use of the Fire Release Quotes (About ) "He's the devil incarnate!" Category:Female Category:Suishōgakure Category:Members of Taiki Category:Characters who's blood type is A Category:Kinoichi Category:Fire Release